


July 5th - Western

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Badass Ada, DE ArtFest, Gen, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Nines is the sheriff in this down and ain't nobody getting past him
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	July 5th - Western

Up through the main avenue of the small desert town, a bout of golden sand danced. One end was open to the elements; it was an open road to the vast horizon that was vacant of any activity. The other end of town was bustling with various members of the public. The Capitol Saloon was the central point for the town and it stood proudly, though clearly tired and worn, at the end of the dusty avenue. The doors couldn’t sit still for one minute as there was a constant flow of people moving in and out. Only half the people leaving were ever leaving by choice. 

Outside the saloon stood a tall, slim figure. Leaning on the bannisters of the saloon porch and polishing his revolver, Nines (as he had been nicknamed by the people of the town) kept a watchful gaze over *his* town. He turned back to the door as someone called his title.  
“Sheriff.” It was Chris. Chris had stumbled across the town accidentally but it quickly became his home. He was friends with everyone but was quick to turn on you if you messed up. “Tina’s wondering if you want a drink or something. You’ve been sitting out here all day.”  
“I’m expecting someone.”  
“Is she…?”  
“Yes.”  
“Right, I’ll leave you to it... Give me a shout if you need anything Sheriff.”  
“Will do.”

Nines turned back to face avenue and she was already there. She wore slim fitting black jeans, a white blouse pulled in by a dark green corset, a wide brimmed hat on her bleached blonde hair and an expression that was ready to kill. Nines moved off the porch and into the high noon sun. Of course she wasn’t late; she was never late.

They glared at each other.

A gentle breeze whirled between the buildings and pulled Ada’s hair in strange directions. All was silent, even Nines’ almost supernatural sense of hearing wasn’t picking up anything but his slow, steady breaths. Nines began to walk towards the bandit, practically gliding across the space. Seeing this, Ada began making moves also, looming towards the sheriff. They were about 30 feet from each other when Ada stopped moving. Nines knew that something was wrong. Something was off.

“Good to see you again Sheriff”  
“Get outta my town Ada”  
“Oh… and uh.. What would you do if I didn’t?”  
“We all know that I’m… how do you put it” Nines fiddled with the pistol in his holster, though he preferred the term gun pocket, “More *advanced* than you are. You stand no chance.”  
“I don’t think you do either sheriff.”  
And that was when the gunshot rang out loud and clear, hitting Nines in centre mass. Emerging from the side of the alleyway was Ada’s partner in crime. She blew the smoke pouring from her gun before blowing the hair from her messy plait from out of her face.  
“Was not expecting that to work. I thought he would’ve heard me.” North said with a sly grin.  
“Honestly, neither did I… Now let’s take back what is ours.” Ada snarled before heading towards the saloon with a purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit off a short one but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! See you tomorrow for the Amnesia Angst (TM)!!!


End file.
